


记一次公路旅行

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 公路旅行, 坏孩子们
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: 一次公路旅行，我其实只是想写兄弟俩而已。是亲情向！亲情！两人都还未成年的时候的故事这也太冷了，为啥呢，兄弟俩明明很好磕
Relationships: Pickles the Drummer/Seth





	记一次公路旅行

一切都是白的，但又夹杂了一些红色，像是注入牛奶的血液，搅浑了彼此。无数色彩飞速变换的斑点闪过，压过交织的红与白。Pickles瞪大眼，他什么也听不见，耳边闷闷地传来心跳一般沉重发闷的声音，轰隆隆的如同雷声。世界像是被人从更高维度切开成了两半，他在这头，声音在那头。  
他又眨眨眼，一瞬间，两个世界又拼上了。  
他站在餐厅里。地板上是白的——新买的地毯，一尘不染，白的像是清晨阳光下的小雪。但是有一股红色正在蔓延过来，像是某种植物的枝丫，扭曲歪斜，爬上地毯，肆意地污染那片纯白。  
那是血。  
大量的血。  
Pickles看向血的来源。Seth站在那里，左手颤抖着，拿着一把手枪，右手用食指和中指夹着一根烟，烟灰已经长到摇摇欲坠。他目不转睛地盯着地面，于是Pickles也看了过去。  
“操。”  
不知道是谁先开的口，毕竟这句话同时出现在了他俩的脑海里。  
地上躺着一个人，一个男人。穿着脏兮兮的灰色短袖，褪色的破洞牛仔裤，隔着几米都能闻到他身上那股恶臭的骚味。  
血就是从他身上流出来的。  
“操。”Seth摇晃了一下，手里的枪掉在了地毯上。  
Pickles的记忆慢慢回来了：那个男人是Seth的“朋友”之一，他们喝醉了，一起在厨房不知道在干什么。突然，一声巨响，他过来看发生了什么——然后回到现在。  
情况一目了然：Seth开枪杀了他。砰，一枪过后，人没了，只剩下了一具流着血的死尸。  
“操，操，操。”Seth剧烈地颤抖着，他后退几步，狠狠撞在餐桌上，动作幅度之大，把桌子上的花瓶都砸到了地上。  
Pickles犹豫了。现在最好的解决方案就是他转身离开这里，走到客厅，拿起电话呼叫警察过来。但就在他犹豫不决的时候，Seth突然扭过头。四目相对，Pickles愣在了原地。  
完了。Pickles微微叹了口气，没法脱身了。  
“操，你，操，操，操，你没看见，操，对吧？你——”Seth紧张的语无伦次。他迈着大步，有些摇晃地走到Pickles面前，在地毯上留下一串血脚印。  
“操。”Pickles后退一步，避开Seth伸来的手。  
“你——”  
“我没看见。”Pickles皱眉，越过Seth的肩膀去看地上的尸体。  
“你，你必须帮我——我不能——”  
“冷静，”Pickles看着Seth惊慌失措的脸，心底感到有些可笑，“车就在外面。”  
“对——”Seth像是抓住了救命稻草一样，他上前一步，紧紧拽住来不及躲闪的Pickles，“车！我们可以一起走，离开这里，越远越好。”  
Pickles看向Seth的双眼：不正常的呆滞眼神，就像半睡半醒一样。很好，现在Pickles起码知道刚才他俩在厨房做什么好事了。  
“呃，可以。”Pickles点点头。和Seth一起走？的确，如果警察过来只看到他没看到Seth，他会陷入麻烦的。当然，这不代表和一个吸嗨了的杀人犯一起潜逃就安全无恙——更何况，Seth肯定会想方设法把这件事甩到他的身上。  
但是当他回头，目光落在门口的车钥匙上，瞬间，Pickles不得不承认他心动了：阳光，公路，汽车，再加一个潜逃的杀人犯？  
他绝对抵挡不了这诱惑。  
“行，你开车。”Pickles走去拿起车钥匙，扔给Seth，Seth接住钥匙，刚才发抖的双手渐渐平稳下来。他深呼一口气，快步走向门口。  
…………  
阳光正好，蓝天高高在上，俯瞰众生。Seth开着他那辆灰色的破车，一路上咯吱作响，在公路上漫无目的地飞奔。Pickles坐在副驾驶上，无聊地翻着车上的杂志堆——多半是色情杂志。封面上笑容满面的女郎们做出各种性感的动作，勾引着读者的性趣。  
Seth已经彻底冷静下来了，甚至还有点莫名其妙的愉悦：“……然后我就举起枪，对着他说：'你他妈再说一遍？'那一刻我就像个他妈的罗宾汉，懂吗？他妈的罗宾汉。”  
Pickles从鼻子里哼了两声算是回应。Seth没有在意他，当他激动和高兴的时候他就会这样，完全不在意别人的回应和想法。当然，这说得仿佛他平常就会在乎一样。  
“也许我们该一起……你知道，就像，兄弟产业？”Seth没头没尾地开了个玩笑。Pickles微微皱眉。他是在暗示什么，他是想要说“是兄弟就要一起担罪”之类的话吗？Pickles更低下头，把自己埋在了杂志堆里。  
“对了，咱们要去哪里？”  
这个问题还有点诚意。Pickles抬起头，想了想：“先去买点吃的吧。”  
“好。”  
他们都没有考虑晚上过夜的事。几个小时后的未来太过遥远，他们是只活在当下的人。  
汽车餐厅不远，只可惜已经开过了。Seth调了个头，哼着歌开车。Pickles放下那堆被他翻来翻去的杂志，百无聊赖地盯着车窗。车窗上蒙着一层脏兮兮的灰，不知道Seth几个月没洗过车了。他盯着灰后延伸的公路发着呆，手指无聊地敲着车门打起了拍子。  
Seth哼了没几句停下了：“你知道么，我唱得真的不错，真的，我他妈该去当个摇滚巨星。”  
Pickles翻了个白眼，他扭过头，连一点余光也不想给Seth。  
“嫉妒了？”  
Pickles又翻了个白眼。跟着杀人犯一起公路旅行的确很爽，但当这个杀人犯是Seth时，那感觉就像在汉堡里吃出了狗屎。  
不过现在后悔也来不及了。Pickles叹了口气，换了个话题：“你他妈的有什么好音乐吗？”  
Seth用力拍了一把车载电台——没响，坏了。  
两人对视一眼，Seth耸耸肩。  
“要听你这破锣嗓子唱一路，我还不如现在下车回去。”  
“嘿，嘿，”Seth挑眉，“注意着点你他妈的烂嘴。”  
“杀人又不能拯救五音不全。”  
Seth看向Pickles，微眯起眼睛，声音压低了些：“但能让我在杀第二个的时候更加轻松。”  
Pickles身体僵了一瞬，他向着靠近车门，远离Seth的方向挪了挪。他一直微微皱眉地瞪着Seth，而Seth只是咧嘴一笑，把注意力转移回了开车上。  
……  
接过袋子的一瞬Pickles就后悔了。Seth不仅声带长歪了，舌头也不咋正常。  
“就这？”Pickles看了眼袋子里惨不忍睹的快餐，又看向Seth。后者耸耸肩，喝了一口美式咖啡：“操，好烫。”  
“活该。”Pickles把袋子放在腿上。Seth放下杯子，他俩已经开到路边停下了，前后都空空荡荡没有来往的车，只有一条笔直的黑马路直插蓝天。  
Seth没理他，他喝完咖啡，开始处理自己那份饭。Pickles本来不准备吃，但是奈何他的确饿了，最后他还是打开袋子，视死如归地解决了自己那份快餐。  
Seth把空袋子揉成一团，直接一把扔出窗外，Pickles和他一样把袋子扔了出去，接着靠在椅背上呼了口气。  
Seth轻咳两声。Pickles看向他，张了张嘴，嘴型在说：“别。”  
Seth笑了一下，是那种恶作剧成功时的得意贱笑。  
“别。”这次Pickles出声了。  
Seth张开嘴，激情澎湃地唱起了You Can't Always Get What You Want。  
“操！你毁了滚石！”  
Pickles叫着扑过去试图堵住Seth的嘴，Seth早有准备，左手按住他的脑袋，右手送给他一根笔直的中指。  
Pickles挣扎了几下，最终闷闷地缩回座位上捂住耳朵。Seth得志满怀地调高了音量，唱了半天才结束。  
“操，就不能去个有真的音乐的地方吗？”  
Seth看着窗外的太阳：“都还没日落呢。”  
“你那堆朋友呢？”  
“Bill有不少唱片，”Seth发动引擎，车子抖了两下，发出一声哀鸣，“倒是不咋远。”  
Pickles仰头靠在椅背上，望着窗外的蓝天白云还有吊在半空的太阳。车回到了公路上，笔直地向前开着，一路上没有一辆车经过。开了不久，Seth偷偷转了点方向盘。  
“嗯？”Pickles注意到了这点变化，他坐直身子，望向前方：他们正压着马路中央的黄线前进。  
Pickles挑眉，又靠了回去，他想起了在电视上见过的飞机起落。只是他们开在公路上，迟早会遇到转弯，这辆脏兮兮的破车也永远没可能插翅升天。  
Seth压了一会黄线，又回到了车道上。两人都没有说话，沉默填满了整个世界。Pickles摇下一半车窗，让风吹进来，闭上眼，感觉压抑的氛围顿时消融。  
“嘿。”Seth没头没尾地叫了一声。Pickles睁开眼，看向他。  
“Bill是个派对狂人，他那里不适合你这种小屁孩。”  
“那你要怎么？”Pickles皱眉，“我守车？”  
“很高兴你有自知之明。”  
“去你的。”Pickles挑眉，呸了一声。不让他进？想得美。  
……  
到了Bill家时，已经接近黄昏了。太阳低垂，阳光被无限拉长，黄澄澄的一片铺满了整条柏油马路。停好车后，Pickles打量起了Bill的房子。他们面前一栋二层的房子，能晃瞎人眼睛的灯光隔着窗帘亮着，一闪一闪的简直像是闹鬼，音乐声大到在街对面都能听清。Seth说得没错，鬼知道这家伙的邻居是怎么忍住不把他赶出这个社区的。  
不过好歹这家伙放歌的品味还行，这还比较值得欣慰。Seth先走向这栋房子，他走到前门，用力拍了拍门。Pickles跟在他身后，目不转睛地看着窗帘上被灯光照出的人影。  
砰地一声，门开了，巨大的音浪扑面而来。开门的是个面色不善的高大白人男子，他打量了Seth一眼：“我们满员了。”  
“嘿，别这样，我是——”  
“满员了。”对方重复了一遍，接着大力关上了门。  
Seth碰了一鼻子灰，他抬手准备再敲门，但是他的手在半空中停住了。几秒后，他放下手，转身怒气冲冲地踢向一旁放着的几盆花。  
花盆和花撞在墙上，碎了一地。Seth看向Pickles，而Pickles也看着他。抹了把脸后，Seth对着房子后面一扬下巴：“走。”  
两人肩并肩走到房子背面。有一道弯弯曲曲的水管从楼顶一直延伸到地面，Pickles打量着那根水管。他不是没爬过水管，只是不确定会不会被二楼的人看见。  
“上啊。”Seth一指水管。Pickles收回目光，看向Seth，皱紧了眉头。Seth这种傲慢的样子让他忍不住想做点什么，整一整他。  
于是Pickles收回视线，走到水管边。这管道还算结实，应该不会断。他手脚并用，迅速爬了上去，不多时就到了二层的窗边。他扒住窗台，偷偷探头往里看。他可不希望自己一会翻进去的时候，正好撞见一对正在干好事的男女。  
万幸，里面是空的。他伸手拉了拉窗户，没有上锁，可以轻松拉开。他小心翼翼地拉开窗户，然后双手扒住窗台，上肢用力，双脚蹬着墙，勉勉强强翻进了屋内。  
进屋第一件事，Pickles快步走到房门口，迅速锁上了门。接着他环顾室内，寻找有什么可以用来当绳子的东西。床单是个不错的选择。他扯下床单，稍微搓了几下，一头绑在床头柱子上，一头扔出窗外。  
Seth正在下面仰着头眼巴巴地等着，突然看见这床单下来，他急忙伸手去够。但谁知这床单不够长，他够了半天，甚至都蹦起来了，也碰不到它。浅蓝色的床单迎着落日阳光在迎风飘荡，下面一个青年气急败坏地边骂边蹦起来抓它。  
Pickles探头看见下面忙活半天都是无用功的Seth，笑出了声。Seth听到笑声，才猛地想起Pickles还在上面。  
“换一条！”他本想大吼，但是又担心被屋内人听到，才吼了半句就急忙压低声音，后半句直接变成了咬牙切齿。  
Pickles把床单拉回屋内，想了想，打开墙边的衣柜，翻了半天才找到一条新的床单。他把两条床单绑在一起，拉了拉，确认不会轻易松开后，把它绑在床头，另一头则扔了出去。  
这次Seth抓住了床单。他艰难地踩着墙往上爬，最终翻进屋子里时，整个人直直栽倒在了地上。Pickles看着地上的Seth，往过走了一步，Seth突然翻了个身，坐了起来。  
“靠，”他揉揉鼻子，探了探，还好没有流鼻血，“这是水泥做的地吧。”  
Pickles在木地板上跺了跺脚，耸肩。  
Seth站起来，看向手里还攥着的床单，接着，没有丝毫犹豫，他把床单扔向了Pickles：“交给你了，兄弟。”话音未落，他拔腿跑向门口。  
Pickles下意识地接住床单，然后才反应过来Seth干了什么，急忙转身去追，但却忘了松开手里的床单，没跑两步就被扯住。他赶紧松开手，但是已经迟了——Seth已经跑出房间，溜之大吉了。  
“操！”  
Pickles恶狠狠地骂了一句。他走到门口，大力砸上Seth没关好的门，然后再反锁好。他看着地上的床单，又没忍住骂了一句：“操！”  
……  
Pickles走下二楼的时候，被震耳欲聋的噪音震得头皮发麻。Seth早就混在了狂欢的人群里不知所踪，Pickles独自走到酒水桌旁拿起一瓶啤酒。没人注意到他，他也不想被任何人发现。他拿了酒，便径直走到角落，安静地蹲下喝酒。  
室内的闪光简直要把人晃瞎。他闭上眼，但那些光还是锲而不舍地穿过眼皮，骚扰着他。  
说话声，笑声，脚步声……所有的这一切和背景里的音乐混在一起，组成一堵无形的壁垒，把他和周围的一切隔开。在他的天地里，只有他和酒。难得的惬意。  
但是突然之间，酒瓶空了，惬意顿时成了煎熬。他不得不起身，皱着眉把酒瓶摔在地上——这引来了几个人的侧目，但还好没人真的在意他——接着去开一瓶新酒。  
他多拿了几瓶，接着返回自己的交流，但是突然之间，一声怒吼穿透一切人声和音乐，把他钉在了原地。不仅是他，所有人都停下了，齐刷刷地扭头看向声音的来源。  
那是Seth，还有之前开门的那个大个子。  
“你他妈再不滚出去我就报警了。”大个子看起来醉了，脸红的像只虾。他对着Seth挥舞拳头，而Seth后退了一步，笑着开口：“这一定有什么误会——”  
“误你妈！滚出老子的房子！”  
Pickles愣了一瞬，接着后退一步，让自己藏在了人群里。什么情况，他就是Seth的“朋友”Bill？从Seth脸上震惊的表情来看，Pickles顿时明白了：这根本不是Bill，这也不是那个什么Bill的家。  
“啥——”Seth眨眨眼，接着扭头看向人群。Pickles又后退了一步，一点也不想被看见。  
即使Seth被赶出去了，他还可以继续在这里蹭酒到第二天早上。但要是Seth看见了他……Pickles握紧了手里的酒瓶。  
“滚出去！”男人推了Seth一把，Seth倒在地上，停顿了一下，然后爬起来。他的表情完全变了，阴恻恻地瞪着男人，一只手伸向了裤兜。  
有不少人也注意到了Seth的行为，出声高喊：“嘿！他要拔枪了！”  
Pickles也不知道Seth是准备拔枪还是拔刀亦或者是虚张声势，但是现在的情况已经有点超出预料了。他的手心开始出汗。Seth要做什么？  
他深呼一口气，突然向前跑了两步，一把把手里的酒瓶扔了出去——可惜这瓶酒了。他本来瞄准的是男人的脑袋，但是力气不太够，只砸中了对方的胸口。酒瓶碎开，酒水混着玻璃碴子像是礼花一样炸开，喷了两人一身。男人和Seth都是一愣，不过Seth反应更快，还没等任何人回过神来，他就拔腿往门口跑去。  
“操！”Pickles骂了一声，拔腿欲追，但是男人和他周围的人都已经回过了神来，把目光投向了他。他咬咬牙，出乎所有人意料地爬上了二楼。  
他一口气冲入卧室，以最快的速度锁上房门，接着走到窗边。Seth没准已经上了车溜之大吉了，他得小心一点，如果摔崴了脚，就真的没可能逃掉了。  
他把酒瓶塞到衣服里，接着探出窗户，抓紧窗外水管，深呼一口气，一用力蹦出窗外，然后顺着水管滑下去。双脚落地的瞬间他急忙向前翻了个滚免得崴脚，接着就爬起来跌跌撞撞地向着停车的地方跑，怀里的酒瓶乒乒乓乓地撞着，让他听起来就像一辆破垃圾车。  
不幸中的万幸，Seth竟然还没走。Pickles惊喜过望，加快脚步，冲到车前。谁知他刚一拉开后车门，Seth就脚踩油门向前冲去。Pickles吓得一哆嗦，急忙跳进车内，用力甩上车门。  
那家的主人已经追了出来，隔着车门都能听见对方雷声一般的怒吼。Seth猛踩油门，也不管限速了，一股脑地向前冲去。等到彻底跑出这个社区后，两人才稍微松了口气。  
Pickles调整了一下姿势，坐稳后把酒瓶从衣服里拿出来，放在一旁。Seth呼了口气：“操，真他妈险。”  
Pickles心底暗暗赞同。他打开一瓶酒，仰头喝了一大口。Seth透过后视镜看到他，伸出一只手来，对他招了招。  
“你自己没拿？”Pickles一点也不想分享。要不是Seth惹祸，他现在肯定还在派对上继续蹭酒喝呢。  
“去你的，别吃独食。”  
一时无话。Seth继续开着车，直到把车开到了一处林场边，挨着铁栅栏，他停下车，转身面对Pickles：“来，别这么小气。”  
Pickles翻了个白眼。  
Seth从兜里拿出一个小袋子，在Pickles面前晃了晃：“以物易物？”  
“你就是偷了这个，所以才被发现的？”Pickles惊讶地看着那个小袋子。他偷了谁的大麻？他一直以为Seth只是个没脑子的傻缺，谁知道他原来是个手很快的傻缺。  
“换不换？”Seth抖了抖那袋大麻，Pickles呼了口气，拿起一瓶酒递给他。Seth挑眉，一把打开Pickles的手：“你他妈玩我啊？”  
“一换一。”  
“少说废话，三瓶。”  
“一瓶就一瓶。”Pickles收回手。Seth表情狰狞地瞪着他：“两瓶。”  
“一瓶半。”  
“两瓶，或者我把你踢下去。”  
“操！”  
Pickles挠挠头，不情不愿地拿起两瓶酒，塞给Seth，然后一把从他手里抢走那袋大麻。  
天已经黑了，就着车内昏暗的灯光，Pickles迫不及待地撕开袋子，找出打火机和烟卷。Seth打开瓶盖，喝了一口，接着长长地舒了口气。  
“真不错。”Seth感慨了一句。Pickles瞥了他一眼，又回去忙自己的了。  
……  
他们在这里停了多久？一个小时？两个小时？也许更多。Pickles最后能记得的就是他在烟雾中看向Seth，后者一首攥着酒瓶，一手按着喇叭，眉飞色舞地说着什么——他一句也没听进去，他只记得他一直在盯着Seth的嘴唇，脑袋里迷迷糊糊地想着：“谁来把它们缝上。”  
下一瞬，一道强光把他晃醒。他不知什么时候已经倒在了后座上，一手拿着打火机，一手夹着烟卷，脑子晕乎乎的，啥都听不见。  
那道光突然更亮了，一股冷气吹来，他打了个哆嗦。什么东西拽住了他，把他拎了起来，接着把他摔在了冰冷的地上。他的脸绝对被刮破了，疼痛让他稍微清醒了些，听力也慢慢回来里。  
“别动，趴在地上，混小子们。”  
Pickles没有动弹，不是因为听话，而是因为没搞清楚状况。发生了什么？他绞尽脑汁地想着。  
过了一会，他被拉着，从趴着变成了跪着。他摇摇头，眼前一切都是重影的。他看见两个Seth狼狈地跪在不远处，散发着酒气。他自己也好不到哪里去。他跪在车门旁，车后停着一辆警车，两个警察正站在他俩身旁，一边一个，Seth那边的那个拿着对讲机：“……发现两个离家出走的青少年……”  
两个Seth渐渐叠在一起变成了一个。Pickles终于反应过来了：他们被警察逮住了。完了。彻底完蛋。  
站在Pickles旁的警察看向Pickles：“你家住哪？”  
“什么？”Pickles试图装傻，他现在晕晕乎乎的状态正好给了他天然的便利。  
警察没有继续问。他拽着Pickles的肩膀让他站起来，然后领着他坐上警车后座。Seth也被按上了车，坐在Pickles身旁。警察发动汽车，Seth惊呼一声：“嘿！我的车！”  
没有人理他。  
他们很快到了警局，一切仿佛都发生在瞬间，几个眨眼，他俩就蹲在了铁栅栏后面，傻傻地等着父母来救他们出去。  
“操，完蛋了，我死定了。”Seth抱头蹲下，哀嚎起来。Pickles看着他，也说不清是怜悯还是幸灾乐祸。  
他俩的父母差不多两个小时就到了。天已经蒙蒙亮，俩人面色铁青，冲进来看见他俩的瞬间，脚步登时停住了。  
Pickles翻了个白眼，背过身去，一点也不想看见他俩。  
“Seth！Pickles！”他们的母亲最先冲过来。警察上前拦住她，她只能先隔空对着儿子们说话：“我们担心极了……厨房的地上有血，我们还以为……”  
话音未落，两个人都惊呆了。Seth瞠目结舌，反问：“什么？”  
Pickles看向Seth，而Seth也看向他。他俩走之前碰都没碰地上那具尸体一下，所以只有三种可能。  
一，某个好心人路过他们家，帮他们收拾了尸体。好人一生平安，只可惜可信度0。  
二，尸体自己逃跑了。耶稣再世，可信度0。  
三，那人根本没死。可信度100。  
“……操。”Seth先是震惊，接着狂喜。他顿时站了起来，兴高采烈地对着母亲挥手，“我们没有事！没有事！那不是血，只是——我不小心把红墨水洒了。”  
“没事就好！”他们的父亲松了一口气。  
看着父母转身去办理手续的背影，Seth和Pickles只觉得人生魔幻。他俩又对视一眼，几乎是有生以来第一次，相视而笑。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 结束的很突然，嘿嘿


End file.
